doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evilquoll
Despite the surname, I am in no way related to the (far more illustrious) Doom community members The Green Herring or NiGHTMARE. After all, this is one of the most common surnames in English-speaking societies. I have cleansed my page of discussion of the /July 2012 vandalism episode: follow the link to read it (not recommended, BTW). --New discussion goes below this line -- Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: VegaDark Re: Your action on the morning of 5 November (British time) TNT MAP31 issues Hello, RobertATfm! How are you, man? I have a small doubt concerning file Zandronum and TNT: Evilution: I play Doom via port Zandronum version 1.0 r-120819-2011 under Windows 7, and have all 4 "pillar" series wads (Doom, Doom2, Plutonia and TNT). Regarding the yellow key bug in MAP31: Pharaoh, I downloaded the pwad directly from TeamTNT website and now in my "wads" folder I have both the original and fixed files (under names "TNT" and "TNT31FIX" respectively). But everytime I run Zandronum, the TNT wad shown in the program's list is the unfixed (named "TNT")version, and I'd like to know how to force the program to run the fixed (named "TNT31FIX") version - I mean, by clicking directly on the Zandronum executable, not clicking on the wad file or dragging it into the Zandronum list. Is there any trick, parameter line or anything similar to end this problem? The Vile (talk) 17:25, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not familiar with Zandronum, but with ZDoom what works is to drag and drop TNT31FIX.WAD onto the ZDoom icon, and then when ZDoom starts and gives the list of IWAD files it's found, select TNT.WAD as the one to use. Presumably something of the kind will work in Zandronum; the thing to remember is that TNT31FIX is just a PWAD, containing MAP31 only, so you still need TNT.WAD in order to run it. — RobertATfm (talk) 01:20, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Actually, this method of drag-and-drop also works with Zandronum! Your tip was good, but still didn't solve my problem... if I run Zandronum directly and choose "TNT" from the list, the program still runs the unfixed version of the wad, without applying the patch, even if I have both files in my folder. So, my question is: how to force Zandronum to "automatically" apply the pwad everytime I choose to play TNT without having to manually "pick up" and drop the pwad into the program list? Or even better, where can I learn to use any WAD editor myself to edit the file "TNT.wad" and correct the bad flag without ruining or corrupting the original file? The Vile (talk) 22:45, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry that this reply is several months late, but it's just struck me... :One thing that works (with ZDoom at least) is to create a shortcut and edit it (right-click it and select the last option, "Properties"), then at the end of the Target box add "-file ", so in this example the full Target box would read "C:\Games\zdoom\zdoom.exe -file tnt31fix.wad" (this of course would vary according to where your source port and its files are located, and which port you're using; but ZDoom uses the -file command-line parameter, the same as the original programs, and this is probably true of other ports. Some ports also support adding "-iwad tnt.wad" to directly load TNT without having to go through the selection screen). — RobertATfm (talk) 01:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) This was not opinion-based. Please look at http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_level for more information. This has happened to me before with the opinion-based misunderstanding when it was not opinion-based, please look at http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_level for more information. :As the most recent edit to the linked page was 18 months ago, and I for one have never edited or taken any other action regarding the page in question, I have no idea what this anonymous poster is on about. I can only wonder whether he has any such idea. — RobertATfm (talk) 21:47, February 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your edits I apologize. I will focus on making constructive wiki-content related edits in the future. — Kryptops That is the best possible immage I can get of the banishment device, since my computer version isn't working. I just got figgured a crappy picture would be better than no picture at all. Besides it looks fine on my laptop. Eventually i will be getting around to getting other three missing images I can get being the Boots of Speed, the Porkalator, and the Mystic Ambit Incant. I will try to get the best possible picture but there is only so much i can do until i can get my computer version working again, unles ofcourse somebody else gets to them before I do. Ragearmor (talk) 16:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC)ragearmor when i get back up to the other three items that i am able to get pictures of, i can see what i can do about trying to clean up the picture a bit for better quality. Ragearmor (talk) 14:16, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Ragearmor Simpsons Doom I'm afraid that I do not have a link to the other version of Simpsons Doom, I just vividly remember playing it many years ago, alongside an Aliens reskinning of Doom II. I didn't actually know there were any versions that *didn't* have non-Simpsons characters in the secret levels before I saw that list. I also remember that this version either didn't change the level textures or we implemented that part incorrectly. :B I've been trying to find evidence of its existence since I found that page this afternoon, but so far I'm not having any luck. I remember a lot of the lines mentioned in the quotes as showing up in the version I played, so it might have been a modification or earlier/later version of the same mod. Part of the problem is that whatever I played, it was also just called "Simpsons Doom", so differentiating them in searches is tricky. I'll keep looking and see what I can come up with. Captain J (talk) 06:57, November 22, 2013 (UTC) A question about adding WAD infos. Hi RobertATfm! I was just wondering... I am making a WAD now. Could I make an article with WAD info and names of the levels, though it isn't downloadable/out yet? Or should I wait for it to be downloadable/out and then make an article? Thanks. :Our policy is that we don't allow articles on works-in-progress; but once your WAD is available to the public, go ahead and make an article. — RobertATfm (talk) 16:39, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :The wad must also be notable, so no you cannot create an article on your wad. It's just against our policies to allow articles on just released wads that were just released by non famous authors. Besides I don't want to waste my time nominating the article for deletion anyways. Justice ∞ (talk) 06:16, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Harry Potter and elsewhere Potential E3 Questions Hey there Robert! My name’s Mike and I’m with Wikia’s gaming ComDev team. Just wanted to say hi and ask you a quick question about E3. As you might know, E3 is one of the biggest game conventions of the year, and it’s right around the corner. We may have the opportunity ahead of the show to interview Bethesda, and we’d love to ask them any questions about Doom 4 you or the other admins might have. Here’s an example of a community interview we’ve done before: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/File:Expert_Showcase_Special_Edition_-_XCOM_Enemy_Within We really like letting Wikia communities ask the questions, because they’re very knowledgeable about their game of choice, and ask extremely in-depth questions that regular news outlets don’t. If this sounds like something you’d be interested in doing, feel free to submit any questions you have here, or directly to me at mgrimm@wikia-inc.com Hope to hear back from you soon, and thanks again for all your edits & contributions to The Doom Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:51, May 8, 2014 (UTC) SPAM Your contributions on the page: Doom 3 Thread moved since, after 24 hours, it looks as though the VSTF aren't going to do anything. — RobertATfm (talk) 21:05, June 4, 2014 (UTC) PDA articles Hey, Robert! I've one question. I would like to insert the Doom 3 characters PDAs into the corresponding articles or create own articles for the PDAs themselves. What would you think about that? Lizzy 18:31, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Since Doom 3 is an official game, I am fairly sure that the PDAs merit their own articles, or one article covering all the PDAs. — RobertATfm (talk) 18:40, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe in this article? Lizzy 19:28, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Strife Strife: Yes, I have play it in ZDoom and Dosbox. DosBox is more correct to the original game. While I don't mind third party bug fixes and changes etc, I'm a purist. ^_^ ArtistTempy (talk) 16:29, August 1, 2014 (UTC) The Two Images from the Spectre article Hi. When I upload the sprite of the Spectre image, the two images disappeared. I tried to fix them but wouldn't work. Could you fix the problem? Guil Cat Lewis 20:23, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :I went ahead and rolled back your changes to the article. So the images are still there. Justice ∞ (talk) 22:54, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Xcalibur201 Hi, it's me. I'm finally back after a long absence, and I was able to respond to you: User_talk:Xcalibur201 Just wanted to make sure you see this. Bigdan201 (talk) 15:29, June 27, 2016 (UTC) DOOM MUSIC Are you admin of Doom Wiki or editor? That's nothing else matter. I'm tired to edit the page "Doom music" . Everyday, when I edit this page, someone cancels my edit. Only you can do it. So, please edit this page. That's my notes. #"Hiding the secrets" is based on "Down By Sewers" by the Stranglers, similar to Alice in Chains "We Die Young". #"They're Going To Get You" is based on Alice Cooper "Killer", also similar to АукцЫон "Радиодиверсия" (English: Radio Divergence). #"Donna to the Rescue" is based on Body Count "Body Count In the House", not on Judas Priest. I will be grateful in advance Cacodemon Billy (talk) 20:06, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :Just because you hear some music similar to a Doom music track doesn't mean you should add it to the list, because the list was fine for years so what's the point of adding another track that inspires one of Doom music?--Superchargecacodemons800 (talk) 22:23, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Superchargecacodemons800's Walkthrough He claims that the walkthrough to E4M6:_Against_Thee_Wickedly_(Doom) was plagiarized from the strategy wiki. Here's his current walkthrough he has contributed to this wiki. Should I keep it or revert it? Justice ∞ (talk) 14:50, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Its better to keep my walkthrough. The previous walkthrough was plagiarized from strategywiki.org by an IP user, and that walkthrough was NOT made by that IP, Justice Infinity corrected the walkthrough but it still counts that the walkthrough is ineligible because the raw unedited one by the IP has been identical to the one by a very different guy on strategywiki.org and therefore plagiarized. I used my own walkthrough and used my other points of interest for it, to make it look more of like most walkthroughs that are on doomwiki.org or like that. I also use the first Doom Builder to view maps of maps, because there is nothing to view Doom maps and Doom Builder 2 says unhandled exception despite I meet the system requirements for it. Also, Justice Infinity you should accept my walkthroughs because like you said that my screenshot of green armor is better than the previous one, I think my walkthroughs are better than the previous ones. Also my walkthroughs on The Ultimate DOOM Wiki are 100% copyrighted to me and you should not remove copyrighted content/walkthroughs that I wrote and reused for this wiki. I will also try to be as specific as I can to push new Doomers to these complicated levels, but not be too technical, and I have super powerfull walkthroughs for E4M6: Against Thee Wickedly and E4M2: Perfect Hatred, because these two levels are the hardest of the game in my opinion, but now I know that I am not allowed to put POV perspectives or my own difficulty opinions on articles. Nevertheless I will remove all POV parts from my walkthroughs before adding them to this wiki. I also have walkthroughs for all of Knee-Deep in the Dead (including secret map E1M9: Military Base), one map of The Shores of Hell and another one map of Inferno, and four maps of Thy Flesh Consumed. If you think that I know nothing about Doom, you are 100% wrong because I know alot of Doom, and even know how to beat these levels and therefore I know how to make walkthroughs for them. Example: "From the start point, turn right. Go forward, turn right again, and open the door. You emerge into a computer room, where there is another passage, which will lead you to the zig-zag room. Go through the darker door and through the exit door. Press the exit switch." from E1M1: Hangar, is a pretty good walkthrough. Furthermore, I usually have over 40 words for my walkthroughs total, and that sayd I did a lot of effort on it, so you should not remove my amazing walkthroughs for maps, openers, boss maps and secret maps. That states that I can make one that is better than the previous one, which you should always count it as, and I know how to finish all episodes, but only know how to get to Map12: The Factory of Doom II. I have never played TNT Evilution or The Plutonia Experiment, and therefore will only make walkthroughs for all 4 episodes of Ultimate Doom, and all of Doom II, including the two secret Wolfenstein maps in it. I argue that E4M2: Perfect Hatred is the hardest map not only of the episode but also in the whole entire Doom series, even harder than E4M1: Hell Beneath, E4M6: Against Thee Wickedly and E4M3: Sever the Wicked, but since this wiki is opinion-free, then I use my own The Ultimate Doom Wiki! If you see par times on Thy Flesh Consumed maps, then the par time is actually referred to as the par time on the intermission screen for the Doom Classic port. I still use par times to be seen for my walkthroughs for Thy Flesh Consumed maps even if the port is PC or DOSBox. I play Doom on DOSBox with no souurce port, just the official Doom, I mount it as c: and use the directory for Doom, then I execute doom.exe and enjoy playing it! Or doom2.exe if playing Doom II. I usually play on Ultra-Violence and try to get 100% kills and 100% secrets (UV-Max), but in some cases even 100% items if the amount of items included at the items percentage on the intermission screen is 8 or smaller and all of them are in the same place. The only way to get 100% items on Map27 of Doom II is to use a souurce port that allows getting 2 computer area maps or more, but I don't care about items percentage, only kills and secrets, because I am similar to Zdenda1990 who also does not care about items percentage. Anyways were getting off topic, ends here.--Superchargecacodemons800 (talk) 16:23, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: "that IP is unregistered but his opinion was allowed" Why did you have to require all users to signup before editing rather than reverting all of the vandal IP's edits?--Superchargecacodemons800 (talk) 15:52, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :Because there were a vast number of them, and because the idiot evaded an existing block by coming back on a different IP (one different enough that simply extending the range covered by the previous block wouldn't have worked). — evilquoll (talk) 18:41, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Also I'm really sorry for editing one of your posts without good reason. I just didn't know that doing so could lead to libel. Thank you for letting me know.--Superchargecacodemons800 (talk) 18:48, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Site updates Hi, Evilquoll! I already reached out to Justice Infinity about this, but since you're the most recent active admin, I thought I'd also reach out to you as well. We'd like to get approval for some site improvements - you can read about them here ;) Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:32, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :Wanted to let you know that we stated with the spiff - as always, if there's anything that should be tweaked a particular way or something that doesn't fit, please feel free to reach out. Raylan13 (talk) 22:54, November 9, 2017 (UTC)